


Ибо нет среди мертвых

by essilt



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: После смерти капитан Киллиан «Крюк» Джонс отбывает наказание в Преисподней и находит новый корабль.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Всего лишь история из загробной жизни капитана и корабля.

Работы предстояло до черта — Крюку хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы. Его-то «Веселый Роджер» во все времена был с иголочки, настоящий франт: вычищен, выскоблен, свежевыкрашен, отполирован до блеска, проконопачен, просмолен, на парусах ни пятнышка, ни заплатки — а тут подсунули сущего монстра, изъязвленного с днища до мачты солью и короедами, подернутого мхом и засохшим окаменелым илом, облепленного крабьими панцирями, ракушечником и высушенными до хрупкости морскими анемонами. Лохмотья располосованных ветрами парусов продолжались длинными водорослями, затянувшими палубу, как плющ затягивает состарившиеся замки. Нос корабля раскололся чуть выше ватерлинии наподобие отверстой пасти, и расщепленное дерево торчало из нее, как клыки. Обтянутые тиной кораллы вросли в борта, снасти прогнили и безвольно свисали с мачт, якорная цепь обросла ржавчиной в несколько слоев. Носовую фигуру — если она вообще когда-то была — оплел всеми щупальцами огромный осьминог, а отлепиться ему не позволили все те же тина и водоросли. Корабль лежал на боку: исполин, поверженный не вражеским пушечным залпом, а гниением, временем и самим морем.

— Господи, ну и урод, — проговорил Крюк.

Впрочем, уроду — уродово.

— Его же только на дрова пустить! — он повысил голос, оглянулся по сторонам.

Никого. Воздух — и тот недвижим, как мертвец, только что не смердит. За малейшую дрожь в нем Крюк бы с удовольствием продал пару лет жизни, да только весь щедрый размен уже вышел.

— Ты бы хоть инструменты мне дал, э! — он заорал что было сил. — Тут же сотне человек не справиться! У меня всего одна рука!

Бесполезно. Здесь, в Преисподней, все мотали свой бесправный срок в персональной иллюзорной одиночке, пока мир не изменится. Может, и корабль этот ненастоящий; и песок, в который наполовину ушел искалеченный деревянный корпус, и застывшая, как зеркало, вода в заливе, и оцепеневшее солнце — ненастоящие тоже и имеют объем, плотность, вес и цвет только в голове того, кому предназначены в наказание.

Крюк плюнул от злости.

 

***

Солнце не двигалось, залив не колыхался. Море больше не подчинялось приливам и отливам, словно Земля остановила вращение, а Луны не существовало вовсе. Хотя это, пожалуй, и не Земля. Крюк пошарил вокруг себя, нащупал камень, забросил в воду; у берега алчно булькнуло, по поверхности торопливо, захлестывая друг друга, раскатились круги, а мгновение спустя все снова оказалось в тисках равнодушного безмолвия.

Курица за это время, поди, уже цыпленка бы высидела.

Крюк выбрался из тени, отбрасываемой корабельным носом. Жар недвижимого солнца впился, как клешни, на мгновение пригвоздил к песку, протек сквозь одежду к коже. Занятное место эта Преисподняя: не хочется ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, а палящее светило прочувствовать — пожалуйста. Может, это та самая адская сковородка, в которой ему предстоит жариться до Второго Пришествия?

Он потер запястье изувеченной руки, затянул потуже крепежные ремни крюка. Раз нет инструментов, придется работать тем, что есть. Может, потом на этой посудине отыщется что-то пригодное: молоток, пила, зубило, нож…

Он без труда вскарабкался по борту, цепляясь за наросты, хотя спина все равно взмокла. Крюк начал с носовой фигуры — с того места, где ей полагалось быть. Головоногое глядело в никуда опустевшими глазницами, его подернутые тиной щупальца покорно захрустели от первого же удара крюком, ошметки шкуры посыпались вниз. Некоторые, совсем мелкие и легкие, почти прозрачные, зависали в воздухе, будто пританцовывали, прежде чем плавно осесть на песок и смешаться с ним.

— Это тебе за проданного «Роджера», — бормотал Крюк себе под нос, отирая пот со лба. Пользы от этого уже почти не было, глаза все равно заливало едкой и теплой влагой. Мелкая пыльная взвесь щекотала в носу и скребла в гортани, Крюк то и дело чихал, надсадно кашлял, рука зудела от непривычной ударной нагрузки. — Поделом, поделом...

Наконец все щупальца были перебиты, он обеими руками отодрал присохшую тушу, спихнул вниз и отчетливо увидел обтесанное дерево. По очертаниям оно напоминало руку и тоже изрядно пострадало от жары: некогда гладкая поверхность растрескалась и вздыбилась тонкой чешуей.

Носовая фигура, выходит, все-таки была.

 

***

Ее, точнее, его — фигура оказалась Океаном, или Тритоном, или еще кем-то из бесчисленных морских богов и божков, которым открыто или по тайности поклонялся любой мореход, изваял на диво одаренный скульптор. Запрокинутое лицо, отверстый в немом крике рот, выставленные ладонями вперед руки, напряжение в каждой мышце — все было поразительно близким к настоящему, из плоти и крови. Крюк бывал во многих морях многих миров, но такого дерева не встречал нигде: дерева, в котором каждое волокно подчинено было бы мысли и жажде мастера изваять живое существо. Не хватало всего одного, завершающего, доводящего до совершенства прикосновения — уже не резца скульптора, но чар, чтобы фигура задышала.

Вместо глаз на лице статуи зияли дыры. Чье-то зубило, а может, клещи безжалостно выдрали куски дерева, осквернив безупречное творение. Из зависти или из страха — Крюк не взялся бы судить.

Интересно, что заставило неизвестного корабельщика вырезать столь трагическую фигуру и что за капитан согласился ходить в море под ее покровительством?

— Ну, привет, парень, — сказал Крюк и похлопал по шероховатому деревянному плечу.

Ему показалось, что корабль вздохнул.

 

***

Прошло, наверное, дня два, прежде чем он продрался к палубе сквозь завесу тины по наростам водяного камня и отложениям морской соли, — а может, только один. Сложно было вести подсчет времени, которое не сменялось вовсе. Ему и при жизни везло на такие места, и после смерти ничего не изменилось. Безразличное солнце висело на одном месте, как декоративное блюдо. Крюк то и дело посматривал на него из-под ладони, ожидая, что этот добела раскаленный диск рухнет и расколет зеркальную гладь залива. Может, осколки окажутся достаточно остры, чтобы вспороть ткань этой иллюзии, заставить ее открыть прогнившее, изъеденное солью чужих слез нутро, вывалить весь гнездящийся в утробе мрак и выпустить всех призраков. Может, море поднимется на дыбы, одним ударом сотрясет истощенный берег и втянет в свои глубины и песок, и корабль, да и Крюка заодно. Вот было бы решение.

Но солнце застыло на одном месте, как приклеенное.

Иногда он засыпал в тени под кормой — ну, как засыпал, мертвецы не спят; просто охватывало странное дремотное оцепенение, в котором воспоминания о прошлом и мечты о будущем, которые так и не сбылись, кружили опасно близко, заставляя проживать их снова и снова. Старина Дэйв как-то сказал в приступе откровенности: самое страшное — когда твоя женщина плачет из-за тебя, а ты ничем не можешь помочь, потому что умираешь. Крюк тогда хмыкнул — из уважения про себя. Старина Дэйв отличался склонностью к патетическому пафосу, когда речь заходила о любви. Крюк отличался снисходительностью к чужим слабостям.

Пока Эмма не захлебнулась над ним тонкими безнадежными рыданиями.

Это последнее, что Крюк хотел помнить: убийственное чувство собственного бессилия перед ее горем. Может, потому он и обречен вечно торчать тут наедине с мертвым кораблем, что струсил прожить в этом бессилии хотя бы на мгновение дольше.

Надо было спросить старину Дэйва, каково ему было с этим без малого тридцать лет. Может, получилось бы распространить этот опыт на целую вечность.

Но последнее, что ему хотелось бы помнить, возвращалось раз за разом с изрядным упорством.

Порой Крюку казалось, что корабль дышит, что его обветшалые снасти скрипят в размеренных, редких выдохах и вдохах, как бывает во сне; видимо, рассудок незаметно распрощался с ним, но Преисподней-то точно было плевать, пребывает ли ее узник в здравом уме.

Узник должен нести наказание.

 

***

Его уже можно было засолить в собственном поту, но этот корабль никогда не привести в порядок. Для этого нужна верфь, кораблестроители, инструменты, красное дерево, медная обшивка, болты и нагели, парусина, веревки, смола, а в его распоряжении одна рука, счастье, что хоть правая, пара топоров и несколько ножей, с которых еще предстоит соскоблить ржавчину, прежде чем пускать в дело. Но если подумать — какая разница, за каким делом торчать в Преисподней?

Интересно, как бы все это окрестил Генри? У мальца всегда была тяга к звучным названиям — наверное, и теперь осталась, но Крюку уже не суждено это узнать. Операция «Арго»? Операция «Месть королевы Анны»? Хотя для Генри тут бы недоставало скрытого смысла.

По хлипкой лестнице, стенающей под каждым шагом, он поднялся на корму. Штурвал накренился, ось его треснула, крепежные тросы подгнили и лопнули.

Ощущение уцелевших рукояток в ладонях снова напомнило о «Роджере». О вине. О тоске.

Над кормой за штурвалом нашлась другая фигура. Резал ее мастер попроще и дерево было поплоше, чем у носовой, но работа удалась: женское лицо в обрамлении разметавшихся волос — как солнце. Небольшой приплюснутый нос с широкими ноздрями и полногубый рот выдавали в ней африканскую кровь.

Кто-то смотрел на это солнце. Кого-то оно согревало в странствиях между материками — а может, и между мирами.

На колесе штурвала остались следы облупленной, выцветшей добела краски. Крюк отступил, сощурился, вглядываясь, пока они не сложились в буквы, а буквы не превратились в слова.

— «Летучий Голландец», — вслух прочитал он и захохотал.

Хозяин Преисподней знал толк в наказаниях.

 

***

Он назвал морского божка на носу «Летучего Голландца» Нептуном и понемногу разговаривал с ним, пока отчищал и шлифовал скульптуру, стараясь не повредить больше, чем уже постарались солнце, ветер и морская соль — все, что когда-то самозабвенно любил Крюк. Не с Аидом же разговоры разговаривать, в самом деле. А невиданно живой в своей деревянности Нептун был таким внимательным слушателем: даже, вроде как, кричал от ужаса, когда Крюк припоминал очередную страшную историю из своего богатого пиратского прошлого — как кренились на один борт корабли короля Георга, величественно укладывая на воду перебитые мачты и продырявленные паруса, и оседали на дно вместе с моряками и пушками, начиненные своими и чужими ядрами, и оставляли после себя одни щепки. Тут, в Преисподней, другие истории не приходили на ум. Крюк бы и сам кричал, но в последний раз такое было после смерти Лиама. Второй, внезапной и окончательной. Хотя это и не с ним было, а с Киллианом Джонсом.

Он утратил это имя много лет назад и почти обрел его снова рядом с Эммой, вспомнил, как хорошо оно звучит, когда произносится любящим человеком. Но теперь и Эмма была потеряна — кроме как в странной дремоте, которую снова и снова навевала любая корабельная тень, когда Крюк порой усаживался перевести дух; тогда она возвращалась в своей неизменной красной куртке, и звала его, и плакала.

Через какое-то — бесконечное — время ему стало казаться, что корабль преображается, причем не его стараниями. Соляные наросты на бортах уменьшились, к высушенной древесине, как румянец, прилили цвета, с парусов сошел слой грязи, а с корабельных пушек — слой ржавчины, перила, палуба и мачты стали глаже, будто по ним прошлись шлифовальным бруском, стесав вздыбившиеся, как чешуя, волокна, надпись на штурвале стала отчетливее, потому что посвежела краска...

Тогда Крюк всерьез уверовал, что сходит с ума.

 

***

Ему вцепились в горло посреди очередного дремотного оцепенения; вздернули вверх легко, как пустой мешок, и Крюк забрыкался, выворачиваясь из удушающей хватки — да куда там.

— Пират! Пират! — ревел безглазый демон. — Умри!

Крюк все-таки извернулся, перехватил чужое запястье, заскреб ногтями, добираясь до жестких деревянных пальцев. Разогнул их по одному, и тонкая струйка воздуха просочилась в легкие.

— Я за... вя... зал, — просипел Крюк — и чужая рука снова впилась ему в глотку.

Прошлое зачастило голосами и короткими, как щелчки фотозатворов, картинками.

Ободранных и голодных до обморока, их с братом подбирает королевская флотилия. Синяя с белым форма из грубой шерсти очень скоро заменяет им лохмотья. У Лиама золотые капитанские эполеты. «Жемчужина» только-только сошла со стапелей в новой королевской верфи, еще благоухает свежей краской и смолой — и это лучше любых изысканных духов. Лиаму подходит управляться с такой своенравной красавицей. «Жемчужина», по сути, погребена вместе с капитаном, и новый нарекает ее «Веселым Роджером».

Нечем дышать. Ничего нелепее, чем умереть во второй раз в Преисподней, с ним точно не могло бы произойти.

Темнота обрушилась и расплющила его.

Крюк проснулся. Горло саднило.

Равнодушное солнце висело в одной поре. Тишина стояла такая прозрачная, такая почти осязаемая, что, казалось, могла пойти тысячами трещин от малейшего движения.

С Нептуном что-то было не так. Хотя бы потому что он больше не закрывался руками, а угрожающе тянул их вперед: прямо к горлу Крюка.

 

***

Больше Крюк не дремал. Он караулил, ходил кругами, высматривал, принюхивался, искал направление ветра, начищал песком штурвал, оттирал засохшую плесень — и все приглядывался к носовой фигуре.

Между тем на палубе срастались трещины, паруса из располосованных лохмотьев становились полотнищами, сама собой обновлялась краска, изогнутые борта очищались, открывая неглубокие, опаленные по краям вмятины, оставшиеся от раскаленных ядер.

— Да ты у меня израненный боец, — участливо заключил Крюк.

И уважительно похлопал по грозно тянущейся деревянной руке.

Кое-где из орудийных портов нижней палубы на залив и в небо таращились жерла пушек, но до них еще предстояло добраться. Крюк дождался, пока укрепились, перестали крениться и стонать от каждого прикосновения переборки и лестницы в трюм, и прокрался между нагромождениями полуистлевшего такелажа. На второй артиллерийской палубе обнаружился настоящий арсенал: почти два десятка бронзовых пушек, ядра, пороховые бочки. Многие канатные крепления лопнули, пушечные ящики-подставки сместились, некоторые зацепились за мачты, некоторые наехали друг на друга и повыбивали колеса.

Хотелось бы Крюку знать, сколько кораблей из тех, кто заклеймил борта «Голландца» раскаленными ядрами, ушло живыми и что за монстр отправил этого исполина на дно.

Мирным кораблем «Голландец» уж точно не был, а боевым больше не будет. Останется отвоевавшимся инвалидом, как и сам Крюк.

— Эй, приятель? — шепотом позвал он.

Вокруг было мертво.

 

***

— Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

Крюк повторил эту фразу уже раз двадцать. А может, все двести двадцать. Слова больше ему не принадлежали, лишились интонации и смысла. Слова стали одним целым с палящим молчаливым солнцем, небом, песком — и изнуряли точно так же.

В трюме нашлись какие-то инструменты: точило, клещи, шлифовальный брус, зубило, стяжки и крепеж. Крюк возился на квартердеке, подправлял перила, пока они не начали блестеть и пахнуть смолой, как бывает, когда плотник снимает первую стружку с едва сваленного дерева. Кое-как он наловчился одной рукой вязать морские узлы и постепенно крепил обновленные снасти к рангоуту; получалось хреново, концы канатов то и дело выскальзывали, распускались, но ничего, время на тренировки неиссякаемо.

Он слушал корабль, но «Голландец» не издавал ни звука.

 

***

— Ты кто, человек?

Это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба, и Крюк остолбенел с шлифовальным бруском в руке.

Он перебрался на нос сегодня утром, или вчера днем, или позавчера вечером — пойди разбери. Здесь все тоже выглядело не так плачевно, как вначале: расщепленное дерево понемногу срасталось, уплотнялось, прилегало волокно к волокну — но работы хватало, хоть бы и с присохшими вытянутыми панцирями мелких моллюсков. Присосались они давно: под ними краска еще сохранила намек на первоначальный, благородный терракотовый цвет…

Сперва Крюк с трудом осознал, откуда раздался голос; потом с трудом понял, что именно было сказано. Нептун, придерживаясь рукой за бушприт, неуверенно покачивал головой, старался уловить звуки. Незрячий, которому непривычна собственная слепота.

— Ты разговариваешь? — глупо спросил Крюк.

Паруса наполнились и опали от долгого вздоха.

— Вроде бы. — Нептун говорил по слогам, словно молчал лет триста, как не больше. Голос у него был скрипучий, жесткий, словно вместо связок был наждак. — Ты кто, человек?

Собственное имя, как кость, встало поперек горла. Дважды оскверненное, принадлежавшее человеку, которым он так и не стал. А прозвище носил человек, которого он так стремился перерасти.

Ради Эммы.

— У меня нет имени.

— У всех есть имена, — поучительно прозвучало в ответ. Снасти согласно проскрипели, как вздохнули. Распустился один из узлов, над которым Крюк изрядно попотел, и канат свесился с борта. — Даже у меня.

— Ну и как же тебя зовут?

— Совершенный.

— На штурвале вроде другое написано, — брякнул Крюк — и вспомнил шутку про забор, подслушанную у Генри.

Совершенный — дал же корабельщик имечко! — не оценил. Должно быть, никогда не слышал.

— Я не могу звать тебя «человек», — степенно изрек он. Слова давались явно полегче.

Крюк пожал плечами.

— Зови, как хочешь.

 

***

Дело пошло быстрее с тех пор, как корабль проснулся. Он подсказывал, что и где лежит, как проще пробраться на нижних палубах, и обновлялся на глазах — только что краска и лак не липли к пальцам, когда Крюк брался за перила и резные орнаменты на корме. От него ничего особенного уже не требовалось, знай себе расставляй по местам то, что не распрямится, не срастется, не склеится, не наполнится красками само. Женское лицо, стерегущее штурвал, оказалось выточенным из черного дерева. Интересно, была ли в самом деле так красива та, с кого был создан барельеф, или художника вдохновили чьи-то влюбленные воспоминания?

«Голландец»… Совершенный… (Крюк все еще путался в именах) не походил в точности ни на одно известное судно. Больше всех, пожалуй, на галеон, но с таким корпусом точно должен был быть быстроходнее и маневреннее. Вот бы опробовать, каков он в бурю. Крюк поставил бы тельца против яйца, что нет такого шторма, который «Голландцу» хоть бы паруса растрепал.

Он все чаще думал, что такого красавца не встречал никогда в жизни, а уж каков он станет с поднятыми парусами, наполненными ветром… Что уж там — даже «Роджер» уступил бы в сравнении. 

Крюку было грустно от этой мысли.

Даже солнце уже не казалось ни врагом, ни наказанием Крюк ходил по палубе, потом по песку босой, ступни быстро привыкли к пропеченным доскам и словно задубели, как в старые добрые, матросские еще времена. Порой казалось, что это всего лишь затяжной морской поход в южные страны, у них с Лиамом таких было полно.

— За что ты ненавидишь пиратов?

Совершенный, казалось, вздрогнул — и застыл.

— Эй, эй, — Крюк в прыжке попытался достать его пальцами за локоть. — Приятель, я просто спросил. Только не засыпай снова!

Развороченные глазницы статуи обратились к нему.

— Меня построили на верфи семейства Ладлаков, — после долгого молчания начал Совершенный. — В Удачном. Отсюда не доплыть, до того это далеко. Главы трех поколений умерли на борту, чтобы пробудить меня. Но в первом же моем плавании после пробуждения нас атаковали пираты. Каждому хочется свой живой корабль, человек. Они перебили команду и пленили меня, принудили нападать на другие суда и перевозить добычу. Я был набит их кровавым золотом и умирающими от жажды, голода, болезней и ран рабами под самую палубу. В конце концов, я увел их в бурю. Шторм растерзал их, и я смеялся, глядя, как пучина пережевывает их одного за другим, и помогал ей, сколько мог. Но когда я вернулся в гавань без команды и без товара, младшего Ладлака от горя охватило безумие. Он велел ослепить меня и выволочь на берег, где бросил на тридцать лет. Потом…

Совершенный запнулся. То ли не знал, как продолжать, то ли не знал, стоит ли говорить все.

— Меня украли, — продолжил неловко. — Не знаю, сколько лет я здесь. Не знаю даже, где я.

— В Преисподней, — негромко сказал Крюк.

Совершенный пожал плечами.

— Но меня ты не убил, — напомнил Крюк.

Вряд ли это было возможно, но Совершенный очень старался.

Снова тяжелый, долгий выдох. Закрепленные на реях паруса вздулись, словно их наполнил порыв ветра, и вновь опали.

— Я нуждаюсь в поводыре, человек, — проговорил Совершенный — да так, что Крюк поклялся бы: в его деревянной груди бьется живое сердце. — Я ведь слеп.

Безрукий поводырь. Вот это ирония.

Ему стало горько от собственного упрямства.

— Называй меня Крюк. Так все зовут. Я однорукий.

 

***

Его очередь делиться наступила неизбежно. 

— «Роджер» — это мой корабль, — сказал Крюк. — «Веселый Роджер».

Совершенный повернулся на звук голоса. Получалось уже очень точно.

— Он был живой?

— Что? — Крюк недоуменно нахмурился. — А... Нет, как ты — нет. Но для меня он был живым.

— Что с ним случилось?

— Я отказался от него, — кошки все еще основательно драли ему душу. — Продал. В трудную минуту ради… одного человека.

Он не смог произнести имя Эммы вслух.

Он до сих пор твердо знал, что это было правильным решением. Жизнь вечно ставит перед выбором, но редко позволяет выбрать правильно, так что ему чертовски повезло.

В корабельном трюме как будто родился долгий-долгий вздох, Крюк поклялся бы, что под ним даже приподнялись и опустились палубные доски; но осуждения не было.

— Ты грезил о женщине, — словно невзначай обронил Совершенный. — Я видел ее. Светлые волосы, зеленые глаза. У нее-то есть имя?

Крюк не думал, что выдал себя, но отпираться было некуда.

— Эмма, — прошептал он.

Совершенный понимающе помолчал.

— Она очень красивая в твоих грезах, — сказал наконец.

— Да. — Крюк набрал горсть песка, высыпал, набрал снова. Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы заговорить снова. — Очень.

— Она твоя жена?

Вопрос застал врасплох. Он никогда не думал жениться на Эмме, не успел даже подумать, а теперь это вдруг обернулось упущенной возможностью.

— Нет.

— Невеста?

— Нет, — Крюк невесело усмехнулся. — Мы ничего не успели.

Каким идиотом он был: потратил их последние дни по ту сторону на злобу, обвинения, упреки, упивался ее растерянностью и глумился над попытками все исправить... Но кто же знал, что жить на широкую ногу им оставалось всего ничего, что смерть так или иначе заберет то, что ей принадлежит.

Здесь, в Преисподней, ничто уже не имело значения; там, на стороне жизни, Эмма снова начинает с нуля. Ей чертовски не повезло выбрать неправильно.

Крюк бы все отдал, чтобы это изменить, да в запасе было разве что место в Преисподней. Такое не разменяешь.

— Я продал «Роджера» ради нее, — сказал он.

— Я так и понял, — ответил Совершенный.

Осуждения по-прежнему не было.

 

***

Зря они заговорили про Эмму.

Потому что она пригрезилась Крюку снова — какой он никогда не знал и не помнил: с собранными в хвост волосами, в цветастом легком платье до колен; улыбалась по-домашнему, как он тоже не помнил, гладила кончиками пальцев по щеке и называла именем, которое он так и не заслужил…

Потом дремота откатилась волной и утянула за собой цветастое платье, как рисунок на песке.

— Ты скучаешь, — заметил Совершенный.

Крюк мрачно хмыкнул, выбрался из тени бушприта. Похрустел шеей, потягиваясь.

— Есть такое.

— Может, ты еще вернешься к ней.

Будь на месте Совершенного дружище Дэйв, Крюк бы сочувственно похлопал блаженного по плечу. А какой может быть спрос со статуи, даже живой, если она не понимает, что такое Преисподняя?

— Отсюда не возвращаются.

Совершенный в задумчивости затих.

— Знавал я одного, кому удалось, — помолчав, сказал он.

— Кому это?

— Моему последнему капитану. Он был мертв, и на нем было заклятье, но женщина, которая ждала на берегу, оказалась сильнее.

Если бы у Крюка было сердце, наверное, оно бы сейчас ухнуло вниз, неважно, что ниже Преисподней не упадешь; а он бы стоял с ощущением пугающе приятной пустоты в груди, а солнце поджаривало бы его надежду.

Но сердца не было, ведь Эмма не промахнулась — зато Крюк отлично помнил ощущение такой пустоты.

— Так между пиратами и Преисподней было что-то еще?

Под бушпритом раздался скрип, словно Совершенный прочищал горло.

— Я был брошен на берегу тридцать лет, когда меня нашла госпожа. Она сказала, что ей нужен особенный корабль для особенного человека, ее возлюбленного. Ладлаки отказались меня продавать, и тогда госпожа устроила невиданный шторм. Вода поднялась так высоко, что при отливе меня отнесло в море…

— Что за госпожа?

— Калипсо, богиня морей, что на экваторе.

Крюк глянул на корму. Отсюда барельеф был не виден, но лицо на нем было достаточно красивым для богини. Наверное. Он не встречал еще морских богинь.

— Никогда о такой не слышал.

Совершенный терпеливо вздохнул.

— Госпожа покровительствовала погибшим в море, а заботы о них поручила своему возлюбленному, моему новому капитану. Так я стал перевозчиком заблудших душ тех, кто погиб в море. Справедливо, ведь я был пособником стольких смертей. Госпожа окрестила меня заново: «Летучий Голландец». Раз в десять лет моему капитану дозволялось вернуться в мир живых, чтобы провести один день с госпожой. Но она оказалась ветреной, как многие богини. Мой капитан не нашел ее в назначенном месте в назначенный час, и его сердце ожесточилось. Он отрекся от дела, порученного ему госпожой…

— Вот псих, — буркнул Крюк.

— Кто?

— Ненормальный, говорю.

В горле Совершенного что-то скрежетнуло. Крюк не сразу понял, что это был смешок.

— Прошло много лет, прежде чем госпожа вернула меня. Она дала мне нового капитана. Он не был ее возлюбленным. Он был человеком, который жаждал сделать мир лучше и который умел драться за правое дело до последнего. У него была женщина на берегу. Она так любила его, что госпожа не решилась разлучить их, когда истекли первые десять лет. Но прежде, чем она подыскала для меня нового капитана, я оказался здесь. Не знаю, сколько лет прошло с тех пор.

Сердце ухнуло бы, а потом, когда минуло первое головокружение, вернулось бы на место, и билось в груди тяжело, отчаянно и больно, обманутое заманчивыми посулами, а Крюк стоял бы и все не умирал и не умирал от этой боли.

— Будь ты моим капитаном, — продолжил Совершенный, — будь я на своем месте, мы могли бы подняться наверх раз в десять лет.

Язык бы тебе вырвать вместе с глазами, злясь от бессилия, подумал Крюк.

— Это Преисподняя, — криво улыбнулся вместо этого. — Тут заблудших душ хоть отбавляй. И каждая, поди, проклята вдобавок. Ты почти на своем месте, вот только я не твой капитан.

— Ты тоже проклят, Крюк?

— Еще и как. 

Крюк вязал огоны на концах тросов — он уже был близок к совершенству в этом, — прикидывал. Десять лет. Эмме было бы сорок, даже сорок один, получи он призрачную возможность увидеть ее снова. Крюк попытался представить ее старше на десять лет: непременно мудрее и спокойнее, все как во сне с платьем в крупный цветочный узор; у нее появятся морщины и седина, но он полюбит каждую перемену, сколько бы их не было…

Но почему-то ясно виделись только глубокие скорбные складки по обе стороны от плотно сжатых, чуть опущенных книзу ярко-красных губ, и колючие прозрачные глаза без тени умиротворения. Побелевшие волосы сделают Эмму похожей на Темного Лебедя, и окажется, что Крюк умер и вернулся ради ничего.

 

***

Ванты последними возвратили свой изначальный вид. Крюк изрядно попотел, ободрал ладони и занозил голени, но закрепил лоснящиеся, туго крученные пеньковые тросы на мачтах и на бортах.

Корабль по-прежнему полулежал на боку в бухте, не было никакой надежды, что его прекрасные паруса однажды будут подняты, вся эта отладка и шлифовка не имела смысла, но Крюк был счастлив.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — сказал он. — Новехонький прямо для своих… ну, сколько там тебе, старик.

— Совершенный, — величественно раздалось в ответ.

У Крюка было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы сердиться на чужое превосходство.

— В море бы тебя выгулять, — мечтательно сказал он. — Только я не могу вести корабль в одиночку.

Совершенный высунулся из-под бушприта. Его изуродованные пустые глазницы больше не пугали и не смущали Крюка — не больше, чем собственная увечная рука и железка вместо конечности.

Совершенный хитро улыбался. Крюк впервые видел у него такую мимику.

— А ты забыл, что я — живой корабль?

Вот сейчас сердце бы снова ухнуло.

— Нам отсюда все равно не выбраться.

И тут корабль тряхнуло.

Сотни тысяч крабов, щелкая клешнями, мелко семенили остроконечными ногами, вздымали песчаные вихри и волокли «Голландца» к воде.

Удивляться было уже поздно.

Корабль с плеском врезался в воду, качнулся, выравниваясь. Крюк успел вцепиться в штурвал, но мотало порядком.

А иллюзия наконец-то распалась.

 

***

Ни залива, ни песка, ни солнца здесь не было. Стелился белесыми полосами туман над гнилой водой, зажатой между двух берегов, и они казались сбрызнутыми блуждающими огнями, как росой. Ни начала, ни конца этого подобия реки, больше напоминающего трясину, невозможно было рассмотреть во мраке, из которого сквозило во все прорехи в тумане, а над головой нависала незнакомая опасная темень, и тучи хотелось отжать, как напитавшиеся водой губки.

— Ну? — спросил Совершенный. — Что случилось? 

— Погоди-ка, — Крюк похлопал ладонью по штурвалу. — Здесь без лота не обойтись.

В такой темной глубокой трясине сесть на мель — раз плюнуть.

Это было совсем не то плавание, к которому Крюк привык и которого ожидал.

 

***

— Здесь сыро, — сказал Совершенный после долгого молчания — и Крюк вспомнил, что корабль слеп. Даже иссушавшего до трещин солнца он не видел.

— Да, приятель, сыро. — А еще темно и со всех сторон тошнотворно и сладковато несет гниением вместо свежего, горчащего ветра над морем. — Может, тебе одеяло поискать?

Совершенный скрипнул. Крюк уже запомнил, что так звучит смешок.

— Обойдусь. И это не море, верно?

— Не море, — снова подтвердил Крюк.

И подергал закрепленный на перилах лотлинь. Тот расслабленно свисал вдоль борта, это немного успокаивало; поверхность воды была затянута полотном ветхого, мутного тумана. Корабль продвигался вперед медленно, со спущенными парусами, вместо них за мачты цеплялись грузные тучи. С корабля берега казались пустыми; они сужались и расходились снова, колебались с пронзающими зелеными отсветами и замирали до следующего огонька.

Один раз в потрепанном тумане проглянула вода, а в ней, показалось Крюку, фигура в белом, распластанном по поверхности воды саване.

Он моргнул, и фигура исчезла.

Если бы Крюк верил в бога, он бы перекрестился, но для веры ему не хватало сердца. Во всех смыслах.

 

***

У Лиама были те же короткие, чуть припорошенные сединой вихры, те же ясные, серые в синеву глаза, та же форма с золотыми эполетами. Как когда он вдруг рухнул на пол в каюте, стоило «Жемчужине» взмыть в небо и оставить Нэверленд позади. Крюк помнил, как шуршали, оседая друг на друга, карты — Лиам зацепил их в падении — и как громко капали чернила, заливая едва начертанный путь на волшебный остров; громче даже, чем он звал на помощь мертвому уже брату.

Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что они встретятся, а теперь ничто не могло быть естественнее, чем Лиам, поднявшийся с берега на борт «Голландца» в месте, где чудом не сели на мель. Странно выходило только, что Крюк стал на целую вечность старше.

Они облапили друг друга.

— Привет, пацан, — сказал Лиам. Он даже улыбался. — Смотрю, жизнь тебя потрепала.

— И вытрепала насмерть.

— Этим все заканчивают, — сочувственно произнес Лиам. Он все еще улыбался. — Но ты подзадержался на том свете, я доложу.

— Я по званию младше, капитан.

— Ну, тогда сам докладывай, лейтенант. — Лиам оглядел его с головы до ног. — Руку-то кому оставил?

— Заклятому врагу.

— Отплатил ему?

Крюк глубоко вздохнул. Триста лет он гонялся за своим Крокодилом, спал и видел, как заживо сдерет с него шкуру в золотых струпьях, вывесит ее на корме за штурвалом, а из освежеванного тела вырежет сердце. Месть разрослась в нем, как опухоль, отравила его, подчинила и питала каждый мускул, вздох и помысел. Триста лет он протянул на таком подкорме — и, может, и месть, и Крокодил были не более чем средством дожить до Эммы.

— Я простил его.

Лиам перестал улыбаться.

— Ну… можно и так. — Он огляделся. — Знатный у тебя корабль!

— Это не мой, — с сожалением ответил Крюк. — Его зовут Совершенный. Я вас познакомлю…

— А где «Жемчужина»? Утонула?

В пересказе все выглядело неприглядно. Отрекся от присяги, грабил и топил королевские корабли, соблазнил чужую жену, предал ее сына, подался в наемники, продал «Роджера» ради Эммы, отрекся от Эммы. Круг замкнулся.

Лиам ни разу не перебил, выждал паузу и спросил только:

— Стоящая девушка?

Крюк кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Лиам. — За меньшее я бы «Жемчужину» не отдал.

— А ты почему здесь? Место это для пропащих вроде меня.

Лиам отвел взгляд.

— Помнишь, как мы спаслись вдвоем после шторма с «Глазом Бури»?

— Это было не случайно?

— Это была сделка с Аидом. Так что мне здесь самое место за двоих живых в обмен на полторы сотни трупов на дне морском. Твой брат не герой, пацан. — Лиам помолчал немного. — Осуждаешь?

Крюк покачал головой.

Блуждающие огни вспыхивали реже, берега задышали дрожащим паром; непрерывный пробирающий сквозняк то и дело сбивал его в фигуры, чтобы через мгновение развеять, растащить по поверхности и перемешать с туманом.

— Дальше мне нельзя, — предупредил Лиам. — Рад был повидать тебя, пацан.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — честно сказал Крюк.

— Встретимся еще, — Лиам от души хлопнул его по плечу. — Не кисни.

Он спустился в шлюпку, отвязал канат. Туман сомкнулся, и Крюк только по плеску весел угадывал, как далеко уже отплыл брат.

Он наклонился проверить лотлинь. От реки с новой силой потянуло холодом, и сквозняк на несколько мгновений проредил туман.

«Перевези нас… перевези нас…» — шелестело с берега.

Безучастная фигура в саване, покачиваясь, проплывала вдоль борта.

— Я понял, — пробормотал Крюк. — Это же Стикс. Подработаешь перевозчиком, а, приятель?

 

***

Он не представлял, сколько времени прошло по другую сторону смерти; и только когда отпустил первые шлюпки к берегу, подумал, что одна из них может вернуться с Эммой.

Но отступать было поздно.

 

***

Робин кривился, то и дело оттягивал шейный платок, будто мертвецу может не хватать воздуха. Без оптического арбалета он был как механизм без самой важной детали.

— Она там сдурела? — растерянно спросил Крюк. — Как до такого додуматься можно?

Робин воззрился на него.

— Чего это, — не то удивился, не то возмутился он. — Она тебя любит.

— Но тащиться в Преисподнюю!

— Очень любит, видать. Обидно, что обратно вернулась ни с чем.

Крюк тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне жаль, бро.

Даже эти слова нашлись с трудом.

— Самому жаль, — Робин невесело усмехнулся. — Роланд останется совсем один, и девочка… Да только я-то заслужил. Тут ведь как: для любви нужна смелость, трусишь — не люби.

Крюк кивнул. Он бы ближе чем на морскую милю не сунулся к Регине, Злой Королеве, но Робин — не он.

— А я вот струсил, как первая хмарь прошла. Все не мог поверить, что она меня любит, чего ей во мне любить. Я ж вор, как ни крути, а она… и как только я так подумал, я ее предал. Любимой женщине не верить — последнее дело. Что я потом ни сделал, все от неверия. Вот и расплатился.

— Никто не должен умирать из-за меня, — сказал Крюк.

— Ты ж ни при чем, — Робин пожал плечами. — Оно к лучшему все. Аид Регину хотел убить. Спасибо ему, хоть что-то годное дал мне напоследок для нее сделать. Хоть где-то правильно выбрать. Я не жалею, одно лихо ей через меня было, пусть подышит свободно.

Он снова потянул шейный платок, прочистил горло.

— Зато теперь точно знаю — врут все, будто мы отсюда приглядываем за нашими живыми. Мы их больше не видим ни в горе, ни в радости. В этом-то самый ад.

— Ну нет, — Крюк сжал здоровую руку в кулак. — Так не пойдет.

 

***

Совершенный упирался целую вечность. Сложил руки на груди и даже ни разу не высунулся из-под бушприта, сколько Крюк ни пытался высветить его масляной лампой, и скрипел одно и то же раз за разом:

— Только капитан может отдать «Летучему Голландцу» такой приказ, и только госпожа может назначить ему капитана, а ее здесь нет.

— Это доброе дело, приятель.

Они заходили на этот круг в двадцатый, наверное, раз. Перила, на которые уселся Крюк поближе к Совершенному, ходуном ходили от возмущения и опасно трещали на стыках.

— Ты долго будешь увещевать меня?

— Пока не согласишься.

— Только капитан может…

— Эй, — Крюк перевесил фонарь на изувеченную руку и постучал костяшками пальцев по перилам. — Я уже слышал, что твоей Калипсо здесь нет. Может, ты ее уже никогда не дождешься.

Он помолчал, снял фонарь с крюка и поставил на перила, придерживая здоровой рукой.

— Я прошу как друг.

— Я слеп, — Совершенный полуоглянулся, но Крюку и этого хватило, чтобы прочесть на безглазом лице страх, — и дрожь в перилах обрела совершенно иной смысл. — Что если я не найду дорогу обратно? Ты согласился быть моим проводником, Крюк. У меня есть предназначение. Я слишком долго был разделен с ним. Я перевозчик душ, и только госпожа может освободить меня от этого.

— Вот и перевези одну душу, сделай милость.

Совершенный потряс головой, и дрожь снова пронизала корабль.

— Может, есть какая-то зацепка? Чтобы ты не потерялся и сумел вернуться?

Совершенный задумался.

— Между капитаном и «Голландцем» есть особая связь, — он помолчал, поскрипел, подбирая слова. — Через нечто, принадлежащее капитану. Особенное. Оно должно быть отдано кораблю. Но ты не мой капитан.

Крюк отставил фонарь. Толку с него почти не было в такой темноте.

— Я твой друг. Может, так зачтется? Держи, — он расстегнул крепления, стянул крюк с запястья. Беззащитный оголенный обрубок заныл, как живой. В Преисподней, похоже, не угадаешь, где в следующий раз кольнет. — Ничего более особенного у меня нет.

Он перегнулся через перила, рискуя свалиться за борт, и вложил крюк в деревянную ладонь.

 

***

— Не говори Эмме, — сказал на прощание Робину. — Ничего про это не говори.

— Не стану, — пообещал тот. — Точно не хочешь пойти сам?

— Хочу, — Крюк даже глаза прикрыл. — Не могу. Искушения не выдержу, захочу остаться, а я ему обещал.

Он кивнул на Совершенного.

— «Роджера» я уже продал.

Слово почти не отличалось от «предал».

 

***

Когда Стикс вскипел во второй раз, впуская «Голландца» в Преисподнюю, ее хозяин уже поджидал: бледный, в черном балахоне, с приговором на лице — и огромный трехглавый пес рычал рядом с ним. Слюна стекала из оскаленных пастей, и каждая капля гасила блуждающий огонек.

— Думал, я ничего не замечу, Киллиан Джонс? — спросил Аид. — Думал, тебе дозволено распоряжаться в моих владениях?

Пес залился лаем, рванул вперед, повалил Крюка в болотистую жижу, подернутую ряской и тиной. Они покатились в заведомо безнадежной схватке, — и что-то удержало клыки у самого его горла.

 

***

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Калипсо.

Тон у хозяина Преисподней был злой.

Обнаженная, одетая в одни только золотые браслеты на руках и ногах, длинные серьги, витое ожерелье и медальон на цепочке, гладкая, точеная, эбеново черная, она перебирала вздыбленную шерсть присмиревшего пса. Сходство с барельефом было велико, но оригинал оказался несравнимо лучше.

Крюк, стараясь отдышаться, отполз в сторону и свалился на бок. Кажется, в этом бесконечном сегодня его уже не сожрут заживо.

— Вот уж нет, — с расстановкой произнесла Калипсо. Покачала в воздухе длинным пальцем с аккуратным розовым ногтем. — Это ты не лезь не в свое дело, Аид. Ты украл мой корабль, а он, — палец указал на Крюка, — вернул его к жизни. Это еще и как мое дело.

— Он украл у меня душу и понесет наказание. У тебя нет на него прав.

Калипсо вынула пальцы из шерсти пса. Одна из голов потянулась лизнуть ей руку.

— Если ты не досмотрел за своими грешными душами, Аид, заведи себе новых надсмотрщиков, старые, видно, размякли, — она потрепала одну из морд. Голос ее был мягкий, как плеск смиренных волн у пологого берега. — А порученные мне достаточно маялись неприкаянными по твоей милости. У «Голландца» всегда должен быть капитан. Эти законы были установлены не тобой, и не тебе было их нарушать, а ты сделал это дважды: лишил мой корабль предназначения и капитана. Это у тебя нет прав, и будь благодарен, что мой гнев не вывел твой Стикс из берегов.

— Ты не смеешь повелевать Стиксом! — рявкнул Аид.

— Разумеется, — Калипсо засмеялась. — Видишь, как важно соблюдать законы.

 

***

Один глаз заплыл. Лицо наощупь было все в крови, и рука ныла от каждого движения. Затылок гудел от удара, которого Крюк не помнил — потому что пес Аида швырял его по берегу, как игрушку.

Здоровым глазом он видел море, непривычно тихое, гладкое, не во всякий штиль оно бывает таким спокойным — как в том заливе, где все началось; только на сей раз не было ни залива, ни песчаного берега, а раскрасневшееся закатное солнце почти касалось горизонта.

Калипсо сидела на бушприте, и Совершенный держал ее за руку.

— Долго же ты спал, — негромко говорила богиня. — Я почувствовала, как ты пробудился, но узнала место, только когда прорвалась грань между миром живых и мертвых…

Крюк рассматривал ее, приподнявшись на локте.

Она была красивее Эммы, но Эмма — это ведь не красота, это дом.

Калипсо почувствовала взгляд, обернулась, поманила пальцем. Крюк с трудом поднялся, похромал ближе. Похоже, на нем живого места не было.

— Как, говоришь, тебя зовут? — спросила Калипсо.

— Крюк.

— Аид называл другое имя. Я не расслышала из-за пса. Цербер вечно лает, словно вокруг носится стая кошек.

— Киллиан Джонс.

Не верилось, что он произнес это имя вслух.

— Джонс? — переспросила Калипсо. Ее голос дрогнул.

— Точно так.

Она снова повернулась к Совершенному.

— И ты хочешь его капитаном?

Тот вскинулся было и замер.

— Это возможно?

— Я задала вопрос, Совершенный.

— Хочу.

Калипсо кивнула. Звякнули длинные серьги, свисая вперед.

— У «Голландца» всегда должен быть капитан, — повторила она. — Тебе известно, что это значит, Киллиан Джонс?

Ее голос снова дрогнул.

Крюк покачал головой.

— Это значит, что корабль и капитан неразлучны, если я не решу дать ему нового. В прежние времена капитан отдавал кораблю свое сердце. Но у тебя, как я понимаю, его нет.

— Нет.

— Почему ты отпустил ту душу?

— Это было справедливо.

— Справедливость, — фыркнула Калипсо. — Знаешь, скольким она нужна, эта справедливость? Если ты будешь нарушать миропорядок каждый раз, когда тебе захочется, Киллиан Джонс, — она на мгновение подняла согнутые в локтях руки ладонями вверх, — мироздание рухнет и погребет под собой праведных, неправедных, живых, мертвых, и твое чувство справедливости уже никому не понадобится.

— Его убили из-за меня.

— …потому что твоя женщина собрала целый отряд, чтобы вырвать тебя из Преисподней. Совершенный рассказал. Его убили из-за нее, Киллиан Джонс, не из-за тебя. Вот что тебе невыносимо… Вы, смертные, все чокнутые, — Калипсо оскалилась, но осталась красивой. — А ваши женщины и того хуже.

Она вздохнула, и лицо ее снова сделалось безмятежным, как оправленное в горизонт море, над которым замер «Голландец».

— Что ты знаешь об этом, — буркнул Крюк.

Она не рассердилась, только взялась за медальон на груди, обвела края пальцами. Работа была старая, рельеф на серебре почти стерся от времени, но еще можно было различить женское лицо на крабьем панцире: лицо самой Калипсо.

— Три сотни лет он отказывается воплотиться для меня, — она грустно улыбнулась и стала похожа на обычную женщину, ни следа божественного. Печаль, выходит, уравнивает всех. Раньше Крюк об этом не думал. — А до того еще сотню мы провели порознь. Я все об этом знаю. И об ожидании тоже, Киллиан Джонс.

Ее голос снова дрогнул. Что-то в его имени не давало ей покоя.

— Я задолжала ему, — голос Калипсо снова зажурчал. — Да, красавец?

Совершенный не шелохнулся.

— Я обещала ему покой, а вместо этого он страдал с первого дня. Если он выбрал тебя, я не стану спорить. Ты похож на Тернера, а Тернер был добр к нему. Но его служение никогда не будет окончено. Ты не можешь отдать ему сердце, ты можешь дать только слово. Но можно ли верить твоему слову, если ты уже предал одного друга?

Крюк молча смотрел ей в глаза, и Калипсо сощурилась.

— Раз нет сердца, то и старые правила не годятся. Полгода по ту сторону и полгода по эту. Золотое правило Олимпа. Сойдемся на этом, Киллиан Джонс?

 

***

— Держись! — весело крикнул Совершенный, ему-то вся горькая морская вода, которая вдруг понеслась на Крюка бурным пузырящимся валом и с невиданной скоростью, была нипочем — и его мачты вспороли пронизанную заходящим солнцем толщу воды.  
Край неба над заливом Мэн полыхнул зеленым.


End file.
